Alone Time
by Majora-Cremia
Summary: A Hetero Stridercest (As in, Bro is now Sis) fic that I wrote. Enjoy.


"Where the heck is that kid…"

Above a mess of plush buttocked smuppets stood Sis Strider, her eyes veiled behind her pointy shades. If her surprisingly pacified gaze could be seen, then they would be seen darting from one end of the living room to the other. The main room of the strider apartment was as messy as it usually was; obscene puppets on top of the TV, swords jutting out of the refrigerator, the door held still by a single cinder block. On the large plasma TV a game was left in mid pause. Sis held back a chuckle as she noted that Dave must have still been trying to beat her high score. Her computer was still locked with its imposing password screen as well, although she knew that Dave snuck on every once in a while, which she was more than ok.

But amidst all this standard chaos, the youngest sibling of the strider duo was nowhere to be found. Sis folded her arms, pushing up her sizable chest. A rosy flush striped faintly across her face and her brow furrowed as her frustration heightened. She needed Dave for something. And she need him now. A sigh escaped from her lips, she pulled up her thigh highs and continued her search. As she walked her cotton panties hugged her firm rounded ass, sliding slowly but surely into the middle. Her breasts sprung gently like water balloons as she dashed around the house, anxious and flustered.

The roof was definitely empty, she was just up there and there was no sign of her little bro anywhere. She had left him playing on the Xbox to train when, mid training, her crotch begun to tremble; a heat slowly and gradually built up making her intended kind of work out impossible. Dave had sated her lustful cravings before and she had every intention of using him now. Her nipples were almost creating a permanent imprint on her black tank top and her panties were getting harder and harder to keep on. Her chest was heaving, both because of her dashing and her lust reaching an almost unbearable summit.

"His room, oh god he better be in his fucking room"

The living room door didn't know what hit it as Sis swung it open fiercely, slamming against the poster hanging up in the hall. She stood, ear pressed up against Dave's door, listening for anything that might suggest his presence. Faintly, in a moment's silence, a heavy panting could be heard. Sis' eyes widened and a smile curved on her lips. She waited a few agonisingly slow seconds before she heard the unmistakeable sound of Dave, talking to himself under strained breath.

"That little fucker… he started without me!"

Without hesitation, Sis slammed the door open, causing Dave to jump in place, his own 'workout' being brought to a grinding halt. The blonde boy's eyes widened in fear as his golden haired succubus of a sister stood at in the door way, her eyes similarly broadened. For a moment Sis' eyes traced over the familiar sight that was her brother's body. Small and almost dainty, her sibling might have talked a tough game, but he was really just a soft and squidgy child underneath all that bravado, both mentally and definitely physically. But her eyes became firmly planted on the main attraction. Those thin juvenile fingers were gripped firmly around his cock, which sis could instantly tell was stiff as a board, perfect for filling her moist pussy up to the brim. But she had something different in mind, something that might benefit both of them.

"Keep going…"

Dave sat silently, unmoving. Sis begun to walk slowly toward the bed before raising her voice.

"I said, keep going! Can't abscond bro…"

And just like that, Dave begun to jerk himself off slowly, his fingers gripped tightly against the soft smooth skin. Sis parked herself onto the bed, her back up against the wall. Her grin widened as the perfect image was unfolding before her. Her hand reached down to her fiercely frustrated cunt, a wave of pleasure like never before washed over her simply as her own finger rubbed across the tender fleshy surface. Her finger instantly jammed itself inside and began to piston itself in and out, her pussy beginning to grow moister by the very second. It was unbelievable, her lust was now coursing throughout her entire body, both from her own masturbation but from watching Dave's hand rub his cock up and down.

Her body forced itself to arch her back, her waist and crotch thrusting itself skyward. She multiplied her finger count as Dave's own jacking off speed increased. Their hands were racing, both pleasuring their owners with incredibly speed. Sis' free hand reached up into her shirt and clutched itself around her soft, juicy tits, squeezing tightly as her climax neared. Dave was beginning to arc his own back too and his hand was almost magnetically drawn toward his balls, which he fondled lightly as his member began to throb.

"Y-you ready bro? Are you fucking ready?"

Dave nodded silently and just like that, they both orgasmed, moans of intense pleasure escaping from Sis' mouth, pants of lust from Dave's. The younger sibling's juices spurted out, splattering the elder's waist and arm. Sis' juices squirted all over her hand and once her orgasm had subsided, she brought it up and licked it. She winked at Dave and smiled.

"Thanks for the work out, lil' bro"


End file.
